ccsafandomcom-20200214-history
PAM Scale
PAM: Psychic Ability and Manipulation Scale PAM is the rating scale used by PCO in order to rank, sort and train psychics. It's a public scale that is used to communicate psychic ability with non-psychics. Within the Corps, they use a more specific scale, but PAM is used for legal and non-Corps discussions. As a logarithmic scale, each rank is a major improvement upon the previous score. Children are given PAM assessments each year between 2 and 18 years old. Adults are re-assessed every 10 years, usually as part of their standard identification license requirements. Those ranked P2 or lower are not considered psychic, and are not included in Corps regulations. P2s are closely monitored and prohibited from breeding with another psychic (P2+) without registering with the Corps. The vast amount of the human population ranges from P0-P2, where a P2 state emerges when the offspring has psychic lineage, usually parents, who procreated without a genetic psychic match. Most psychic that enroll in the government psychic programs range from P2, and the highest natural born psychics ranked P3. Attaining ranks higher than P3 require genetic interbreeding of psychics with very specific mental abilities, and it can take several generations. See also: Psychic Breeding. Psychics can raise their PAM rating through intense training or telepathic imprinting, but it's difficult and often temporary. There are rating levels higher than 10, but those are publicly undefined and not officially acknowledged. Psychics ranked 9 and higher are kept in a cloister called the Atrium, away from low level psychics and regular humans. The public explanation is that they suffer from their mental abilities and any disturbance can cause them to panic and lapse into a catatonic state. Unofficially it's rumored that the Atrium is a specialized army trained for mental warfare, or that it's a breeding facility that's producing a species of humanity that depends on psychic prowess, or that it's a slaughterhouse where the psychics that cannot be controlled are lobotomized. Quick Reference P0: Mentally impaired humans. *Vegetative. *Non-sapients. *Abiotics. P1 : Standard sapient. *Absolutely no psychic abilities. P2 : Basic Empathic *''Exclusively ''the non-psychic child of two psychic parents who were not a genetic match. *Can sense strong emotion occasionally, uncontrolled and not reliably. *Cannot be trained. *Slightly decreased fertility with P1 or P0 partners. *Magnitude total: 1 in at most one discipline. P3 : Standard Empathy. *Amplified by physical contact (touch).* *Can be controlled and trained.* *Cannot produce healthy offspring with P1 or P0 partners.* *Magnitude total: 2 total in any disciplines. P4 : Transitional TP and TK (Teep and Teek). *Cannot produce offspring with P0-P1 partners whatsoever.* *Fertility rate overall reduced to 1% natural viability. *Magnitude total: 4 with at least 2 in one discipline. P5 : Novice TP or TK. *Fertility rate 0.1% natural viability. *Magnitude total: 6 with at least 3 in one discipline. *Magnitude 3 in any one discipline. P6 : Junior TP or TK. *Fertility rate 0.01% natural viability, less than 10% genetic viability. *Magnitude total: 10 with at least 4 in one discipline. *Magnitude 4 in any one magnitude. P7 : Skilled TP or TK. *Fertility rate 1% genetic viability, no natural viability. *Magnitude total: 12 with at least 5 in one discipline. P8 : Adept TP or TK. *Fertility rate 0.1% genetic viability, no natural viability. *Magnitude total: 15 with at least 5 in two discipline. P9 : Master TP or TK. *Fertility rate 0.01% genetic viability, no natural viability. *Magnitude total: 20 with at least 5 in three disciplines. *Required to retire to the Atrium. P10 : Maximum TP or TK. *Cannot reproduce except via cloning. *Nervous system extensively inhibiting biology to the point of agony. *Magnitude total: 25 with at least 5 in three disciplines. *Required to retire to the Atrium. P11 : Theoretical. *Not achieved with stability. *All ranks greater than this rank will inherit this condition. Category:PCO Corporate Category:Psionics Category:Psychic Culture